Need You More
by Auttzthoughtz
Summary: Barney is getting ready to marry Robin...but, he can't do it. Ted wants to tell him, but doesn't know how. He needs Barney way more than Robin could ever, and Ted wants Barney more. Will it work out? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

It is Barney's wedding day…seriously?

I could deal with the slue of bimbos, really. But, this?

Why must he deny me? Does he even know how I feel? Would he even care?

He's going to stand up there today and marry, of all people, my ex-girlfriend Robin.

Could they aim to hurt me more?

I mean, yes I am always talking about the perfect woman.

Yes, I realize am always talking about kids and meeting a mother for kids.

But, the mother doesn't matter.

I don't need some mother.

I need Barney


	2. Chapter 2

Marshall walks up to me, and asks if I'm alright.

I smile a fake smile, and give a short nod.

Marshall frowns at me. "Bro, I know you're lying. Just, tell me what's wrong."

"I need…I can't…Barney shouldn't…" I choke on every little thing I try to confess, and yet Marshall still gets it. This is the reason that he is my best friend. Barney is just…something else entirely. But, he has never known that.

Marshall hugs me. It was tight, and slightly uncomfortable…but the sympathy was appropriated through it.

Just as we pull apart from the hug, Lily walks up. She has an oblivious smile on her face, while I idly try to mimic. "Hey Lily, what's up?"

"The bride needs to talk to you, Ted. She seemed desperate, so get on over there. Marshall, come with me to check on the things in the church." Lily pulled Marshall away without another word.

I shrugged, and walked up the hall. If Robin needs me, I have to be there. No matter how much this day is killing me inside, I need to be there for her. I creak the door open slowly. "Can I come in?"

Robin turned to face me, clearly dishevelled. "Please. I asked you to come, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." I walked in, and took a better look at her. "Robin, you're a mess."

"Four scotch bottles and two cases of cigarettes later, you bet your ass I am a mess." Robin said quickly, reaching to pull at her nicely done hair.

I walk forward, and hold her hands down. "Are you okay?"

Robin shook her head, and I yanked her in for a hug. When we pulled apart, tears were streaming down her face…effectively ruining her make-up. She looked at me with sad eyes.

We sat down on the couch together, and she began talking to me. "I shouldn't be here. I never wanted to get married, you know. I just was content being alone, with the occasional company coming around. I fell in love with Barney. I mean, he's probably got the closest personality to mine. But, I don't want to go through with this. Especially not unless you talk to him."

I leaned back, befuddled. "What do you want me to tell him?"

She leaned in closer, with a broken smile. "That you're in love with him."

I laughed nervously. "Why would I do such a thing?"

Robin rolled her eyes. "I've known for a long time. But, he's been pretty oblivious. Or, maybe he's just repressing the same kind of feelings for you. There's only one way to find out."

"What if he does love me back, and he wants to call quits to this day?" I asked carefully.

Robin shrugged. "It'll be easier for us all, in some sense. Don't worry about me, and don't let him worry about me. I'll be alright. Just, go talk to him before I tell him myself."

I nodded slowly. I walked slowly to Barney's room, and took a deep breath. Here it goes


	3. Chapter 3

I walk in, and Barney already looks wired with stress. He gestures for me to sit beside him, so I do. "Ted…is there something you need to talk about at this moment? I mean, bros before hoes…but, it is my wedding day."

I gulped. "That's my problem."

Barney looked confused. "What do you mean? Why would you not want us to get married?" Barney paused for a few moments. "No, bro. You're not in love with Robin again, are you?"

"No. She's not my type at all. I've actually known that for awhile," I start slowly.

Barney sighs. "Then, what is the problem with me getting married today?"

I take a deep breath, and finally convince myself to say the words that have been locked up inside for far too long. "Because, Barney, I'm in love with you."


	4. Chapter 4

Barney looks as if he can't breathe. I don't know if I should panic, or smile, or leave…or what the hell to do in this moment. Barney, in whatever way, is freaking out about this.

I was about to open my mouth to say something more, but he does first.

"How long?" Barney asks, in a quiet voice that is barely his own.

I look to my feet, nervously shuffling them under my gaze. "Years."

"Why didn't you tell me until today?" Barney said in a more strangled tone.

I took another deep breath. "Well, I was hurt today. I could never tell you after you marry Robin, and I couldn't even tell you because you were engaged to Robin. She's my friend. But, she told me I could tell you…and it finally gave me the motivation I've been needing all this time to come tell you. So, yeah."

Barney put his hands through his hair. "How's Robin? And, you told her?"

"Robin is more stressed about the wedding than anything. We all know commitment still scares her, on some deep level. And, no, I didn't tell her. She guessed, and that's why she really broke up with me." I said carefully.

"That long?" Barney asked gently.

I sighed. "I'm afraid even longer than that. It's just, I knew you weren't into real relationships like I am. Also, that I definitely don't think you're into dudes. Like, I've watched you pick up girls as long as I've known you. But, now that you are the type of guy that holds his awesome personality and is ready to commit…it's actually rational that I'm in love with you. I just, had to put it out there. Even if it's for nothing."

Barney scoffed. "Nothing?"

I nodded. "You've been panicking since I told you, so yeah, I'd say it's just about settled that I have made a complete and utter ass of myself."

I go to stand up, but Barney pulls me back to sit down. I search his eyes quickly, before his lips coat over mine. It was just how I imagined it would be, and nothing could be better.

When he pulls away, he has a smile on his face. "I didn't want to look like a copycat to James, so I stayed in the closet all this time. The truth is, I've wanted to hear that from you for a long time. And, marrying Robin today would be a huge mistake. Although, I don't want to hurt her."

I laughed breathlessly. "She said not to worry about her. I think she may be better, without the commitment ideals that drove her to a boatload of scotch."

Barney eased up a bit, and laughed as well. "A loss of money though. I paid for this shin-dig, and now all that money's gone to waste."

Then, Barney oddly paused for a moment. Every time he had that look in his eyes, it meant he was going to make some proposal for a legendary idea. Somehow, I know I am going to like this one.

"Ted Evelyn Mosby, will you marry me today? I know it's short notice, and it's a bit awkward considering that it was supposed to be a different wedding here…but, we're bound to head down this path anyways. So, why not start today?"

Barney smiled brightly as I nodded, and he kissed me once more.

I can't believe it.

I'm going to get married…to Barney Stinson.

Legen-wait for it-dary


	5. Chapter 5

"Dude! Why didn't you tell me?" Marshall asked.

Barney kind of laughed, and looked back to me. "It's complicated. Really, just…complicated."

Lilly smiled. "Ah, I saw this coming. I'm glad too. You are very cute together."

I try not to flush as Barney wraps his arm around me, proving her point.

Just then, we hear a door open. Out walks Robin. Her hair and make-up is destroyed, and she changed from her dress to normal clothes. "I heard the gist of it. I'm not getting married today."

Barney bites his lip, but Robin just smiles to him. "Barney, Barney, Barney…I'm fine. Really. I guessed it all along. Just, you too can't screw it up. I don't think our group could handle it."

Barney nods, and moves forward to give Robin a hug.

She retreats into the main hall with Marshall and Lilly.

I laugh softly. "I guess this is it."

Barney smiles brightly. "I guess it is."

"Who goes in first?" I ask gently.

Barney moves forward the same moment I do, and we are childishly shoving to get through the door. Once the door opens, both of us practically sprint up the aisle.

Call us anything but traditional…

The whole crowd is shocked, but not angry.

It felt as if the ceremony breezed by, in the most perfect of ways.

After which, James was the first one to come up to us.

"Congratulations brother. Although, I don't know why you needed to hide this…from me of all people. But, I'm glad that your out in the open and happy. Ted's definitely awesome enough for you." James finished with sincere smile, and hugs to us both.

Everyone else's congratulatory measures blurred by.

The reception was great fun. There was dancing, and cake, and drinks. It was our kind of night.

In the end, when Barney whispered in my ear about the things in store for the rest of the night, we said our farewells.

Let the honeymoon begin


End file.
